koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shennong/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Shennong. Warriors Orochi 3 *"If my strength is needed, then I must go forth." *"Well, I'm still alive, at least." *"I will do all I can for the sake of mankind." *"I have done the best I am capable of." *"I never thought things would go this well." *"Here, take this. I'm sure you know what to do with it." *"I knew you had it in you." *"Everybody makes mistakes now and again." *"I think I did fairly well in the last battle. I hope I was of some use to the humans." *"It is an honor to be in such demand. I hope I can be of aid." *"I always knew I wasn't the fighting type. But now that I am here, I must do my best." *"I normally partake of nothing more than medicinal wines, but I feel this wine might be better for me than anything else!" *"Another enemy falls before me." *"A thousand enemies have fallen by my hand... My skills in medicine have played no small part in this." *"You stand as a warrior unmatched in this world." *"Lu Meng, you are a peerless warrior, blessed with both wisdom and courage." *"Motonari, your strength is unparalleled. Talk of your retirement must surely be a jest?" *"Such courage. Such strength. It must be the sight of Fu Xi on the battlefield." *"Magnificent as always, Nuwa. Your icy blade is as keen as ever." *"Hmm, this looks rather tricky. Some extra powerful herbs may be in order here..." *"I have... a double? Perhaps you could test out some particularly poisonous herbs for me..." *"Magnificent work." *"Wonderful skill." *"Ah, you arrive just in time." *"Agh... I'm so glad to see you here." *"So you stand as my opponent?" *"I am... defeated." *"An outstanding effort, Lu Meng." *"Lu Meng, thank you for your assistance." *"Splendid work, Motonari." *"Motonari, would you mind assisting me?" *"Magnificent, Fu Xi." *"Thank you for your help, Fu Xi." *"A most fearsome display, Nuwa." *"Nuwa, thank you for coming." *"Truly wonderful ability. With a talent such as you among us, I am surely only needed in a support role." *"An outstanding effort. Please do keep up the good work." *"Ah, you arrive just in time. Would you please help me awhile?" *"Agh... I'm so glad to see you here. I really shouldn't have eaten that odd-looking herb..." *"So you stand as my opponent? I'd rather not have to cross swords with you, but..." *"I am... defeated. I must accept that my opponent simply had more stomach for the fight." *"Outstanding, Lu Meng. Your wisdom and courage are the savior of many a soul." *"Lu Meng, I am grateful for your aid. With you at our side, we shall surely overcome our foes." *"Splendid work, Motonari. I can scarcely believe you were ever in retirement." *"Motonari, would you please lend me your aid? Having to take care of all this myself is something of an imposition, you see." *"Excellent work, Fu Xi. Please use your talents to assist the children of man." *"Fu Xi, I am indebted to you. It seems I should leave the fighting to the fighters." *"A most ferocious performance, Nuwa... And I do mean that in a good way." *"Nuwa, thank you for coming. Would you mind taking care of things for me here?" *"With you here, our allies are safe. I am truly glad to be able to lend my support to such a fine warrior." *"A magnificent effort. You are indeed an asset to our cause." *"Please do not risk your own safety on my account. You're too important to our cause." *"You've arrived at the ideal moment. I'm very glad to have you here covering my back." *"So it seems we must do battle. Though an unsavory task, I shall give it my all, nonetheless." *"Would you be at all offended if I said I was glad that I lost...?" *"You are truly blessed with both wisdom and courage. I see that you learn from the world around you and apply your knowledge with diligence." *"I'm sorry to have involved you in all this. It seems that human abilities have already surpassed those of my own." *"I scarcely have enough paper to mark all the enemies you have slain, Motonari. When this is over, I shall have to sit down and put my records in order." *"Thank you for your timely intervention, Motonari. I had no wish to end up disgraced in your record of this battle." *"Ride out, face the enemy head on, and claim victory. That's the Fu Xi I know." *"Fu Xi, I knew you'd come to my aid. I also know you'll be there for me many times in the future." *"Swift judgment imparted by your elegant hand. I'm relieved you're on our side, Nuwa." *"The enemy's mood suddenly turned bleak at the sight of you. I'm thankful to have the support of such an imperturbable goddess." *"I'm not sure I'll be much of an opponent, but..." *"Argh... I knew I wasn't cut out for the front lines." *"I've no idea what effect this might have in battle, but... you will now taste the fruit of my endeavors." *"Lu Meng, allow me to test your wisdom and courage." *"Your skills have improved immeasurably. Your dedication to the acquisition of knowledge is impressive." *"Hmm, I'm hardly what you'd call the pride of the Mystic Realm... Still, I should give this one last try." *"Is the one who stands before me Motonari, head of his clan... or Motonari the scholar?" *"This is the power a scholar wields? I should reconsider my approach." *"I am one of the Three Sovereigns... Surely I cannot be defeated here? I must redouble my efforts." *"I challenge you, Fu Xi... A somewhat unexpected occurrence, wouldn't you say?" *"Magnificent martial skill. You seem to get better each time I see you." *"I didn't come all this way to lose. I will have victory in the end..." *"Though we are both warriors from the Mystic Realm, it is clear that you are the superior fighter. Is there really any point in us doing battle?" *"As ferocious as ever, Nuwa. I suppose it'd be a waste of everyone's time to ask for clemency at this point..." *"I've finally thought of a way to strike back. Now if I can just get started..." *"Please go easy on me, if you wouldn't mind." *"I look forward to seeing how you have developed." *"Hmm, that's not bad. But before you begin, would you like to try my latest concoction?" *"So you say... but you are raising your blade, are you not?" *"Yes, I'm well aware of that. You're not really the holding back type, are you?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"If you need my strength, then I must answer the call." *"Come then, Guo Huai." *"Just be careful not to get injured out there." *"Searching for herbs is best done alone. You need to take the time and search carefully and thoroughly. The only issue is not having any poison testers along." *"I had everyone help me search for herbs. I managed to find some precious new varieties. With poison testers along, too, the effects and safety of these herbs have been confirmed." Category:Quotes